


as long as it's just you and i (it feels like i'm going home)

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Prompt:“Kara whAT ARE YOU-““Lena it’s quarantine by the time quarantine is lifted the pink will probably be gone from my hair”“And if Supergirl is needed??”“Then she’ll have bright pink hair.”“KARA”orSupercorp in quarantine
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 603





	as long as it's just you and i (it feels like i'm going home)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have been absent I am sorry!
> 
> This somehow got very deep at the beginning, which probably isn't what the prompt called for, but it exists now so enjoy! There's plenty of fluff too!
> 
> Title from Going Home by The Aces (Stream Under My Influence, it's gay!)

Kara has never really felt human. That is to say, she’s never really felt like she fit in on Earth. Sure, she’d worked extremely hard to _seem_ to fit in when she first got to the planet with the yellow sun that gave her great powers and made her capable of doing extraordinary things, but that, by definition, meant that she could never _truly_ fit in.

Appearances could be deceiving, and Kara needed to deceive.

So, she’d started by learning the languages - she’d scoured book after book to know all of the words, then made an effort to learn slang terms when she realised that knowing all of the words maybe wasn’t the most _human_ thing to do. She still sometimes slipped - no matter how hard she tried, the word “golly” just wouldn’t leave her vocabulary.

Then, she’d had to learn to hold back her strength, and that was as terrifying as it was difficult. Finally, after weeks of practice and doubting and being scared, she managed to pet Streaky for the first time and things got a little easier. (And if it kind of broke her to never _really_ be touching everything, to always be a hair’s breadth away from _truly_ feeling anything under her fingertips, well, she’d just hide that along with everything else.)

Because hiding was the best thing to do - the world didn’t need another superhero, it had Superman, and Kara could serve the world in another way. Kara couldn’t join any sports teams because what if she lost control, and Kara couldn’t join the mathletes because what if she slipped up and people started asking questions, and Kara couldn’t go flying in secret because what if someone saw her and she put her family in danger? So Kara learned to make herself small and disappear in the crowd, and _seeming_ human became a priority over _feeling_ human, or even feeling like herself.

Then Supergirl happened and feeling like herself was better than Kara could’ve ever imagined - embracing who she was and what she could do and actually, tangibly contributing something to the world became the source of her drive and the center of her being. For a long time, that was enough - she didn’t have to feel like she belonged if the things that made her different were being used in service of the world. (And if Kara Danvers still had to make herself small and be sure not to attract attention, well, at least Supergirl got to be _there_ and loud and free.)

And then she met Lena, and everything changed.

Because with Lena, Kara felt more human than she had ever felt before. She felt _vulnerable,_ and _fragile_ and golly, did she wish she could _touch._ For the first time in years, her carefully curated habit of disappearing into the background, of making herself small, started to slip - the whole “I flew here on a bus” debacle is a prime example, or when she nearly burnt a hole in Morgan Edge’s head she was glaring at him so hard. Reflexively putting her body between Edge’s rage and Lena was such a Supergirl move that Kara really had to examine what it was about Lena that made her blur the lines between her personas like that. Some self-reflection and some long talks with Alex led her to the only possible conclusion - love. Real, all-encompassing, secret-compromising love.

When Lena arrived to pick her up for their first date (Kara had finally caved and admitted her feelings after Lena caught her staring one too many times), Kara was so nervous she crushed her door handle when she tried to open the door. When Lena brought her home after the date and softly kissed her, she was so overwhelmed that she put a hole right through her _reinforced_ door. Lena laughed against her lips and whispered _you’re cute_ so it wasn’t the worst thing, but still. She couldn’t very well break something every time Lena kissed her, especially since she was hoping it would happen much more frequently. But Lena, wonderful beautiful _brilliant_ Lena, developed portable red sun technology that Kara could turn on and off as she pleased, and for the first time Kara could exist in the world as just herself, without making herself smaller or disappearing, _and_ she could hug her sister and pet dogs without holding back and actually, _really_ feel Lena’s skin under her fingertips. (That was without a doubt the best part.)

All of this to say that Kara has never really felt human, but she’s as close as she thinks she’s ever going to get when a global pandemic hits and the population of National City is strongly advised to remain in their homes. The city calms down considerably, and even Supergirl is only needed once in a while. Lena, of course, deploys all of L-Corp’s resources to help develop a vaccine and help those in need - in fact, she’s busier than ever, overseeing the experiments in her labs and the construction and management of shelters and medical centers throughout the city. This means that Kara is home alone most of the time, naturally gets pretty much addicted to TikTok, and subsequently starts feeling the urge to impulsively dye her hair. Pink, no less.

This is how she gets to the moment she’ll later file in her memory as the moment she realised that she was without a doubt, one hundred per cent, basically a full-blown human now.

“Kara, what are you - “

Shit, Lena is _not_ supposed to be home yet. There’s a reason Kara decided to do this at 10 on a Wednesday morning - 

“Lena, it’s quarantine, by the time quarantine is lifted the pink will _probably_ be gone from my hair - “

“And if Supergirl is needed?”

Always the responsible one, Lena. Kara hadn’t even really thought of that.

“Then she’ll have bright pink hair?”

“KARA.”

“C’mon, Lena, all the cool kids on TikTok are doing it! It’s like a quarantine rite of passage!”

Lena softens, and Kara’s chest feels warm at the affection she can see in her girlfriend’s expression. She walks over and gently takes Kara’s hands, steering her away from the kitchen sink where she was just about to start mixing the pink dye. Kara follows without thinking, letting Lena turn her around and draw her in, place Kara’s hands on the kitchen counter behind her, effectively bracketing herself in Kara’s arms. Her fingers find their place at the base of Kara’s skull, tangling in her wet hair, and Kara’s eyes slip closed without her permission. Just like that, she’s placed under Lena’s spell, any thoughts of impulsive hair dyeing pretty much leaving her mind, basically her entire existence reducing to the point where Lena’s fingers are scratching at the back of her neck. 

“Isn’t there a less permanent quarantine rite of passage you could take part in, darling?”

Lena’s not playing fair now. She knows all of Kara’s weaknesses - and hands in her hair and calling her darling are definitely at the top of that list. Kara tries to think - there are so many TikTok trends, surely there’s something…

“I mean, there’s the eyebrow slit - “

“Kara.”

“Okay, okay. Would you like to make whipped coffee with me?”

Kara feels more than sees Lena chuckle, and an answering smile comes unbidden to her face. “ _Whipped_ coffee? That sounds harmless enough.”

“Yeah, but first we’ll need to get some instant coffee somewhere because there’s no way Lena Luthor has instant coffee in her apartment.”

Lena raises an eyebrow in the direction of the espresso machine on the counter. “No, no she does not. Do you want to go now, or - “

“Later,” Kara says, her hands already on Lena’s hips pulling her closer - golly, she loves that she can _touch_ now - to kiss. “We can go to the grocery store later. Welcome home, my love.”

(Kara later remembers that her phone was set up and recording, because she’d been planning to document her transformation, after all, and that she caught this soft moment on camera. It’s one of her favourite things in the world, that video.) 

***

The video of Kara making whipped coffee, filmed by Lena, goes viral for a few reasons:

  1. It features Kara whipping the coffee by hand, in a tank top, Lena zooming in on her arm for obvious reasons.
  2. It features Lena flipping the camera to herself, biting her lip, very obviously checking Kara out.
  3. It features Kara handing Lena a glass, taking the phone, and showing Lena sitting cross-legged on a kitchen stool in her shorts and a sweater. 
  4. It ends with Kara asking Lena if she likes the coffee, Lena nodding and saying “You have some on your lip - “ and the camera cutting out just before their lips touch in a kiss.



All the gossip magazines and sites in National City pick up the story of Lena Luthor and her new girlfriend, much to Kara and Lena’s amusement.

“We’ve literally been dating publicly for four months,” Kara says when Lena drops down next to her on the couch, angling her tablet so that Lena can see. “This exact same site published pictures of us on our lunch dates multiple times, talking about what good _friends_ we are.”

“Well, I guess holding hands at a cute restaurant isn’t as much of a confirmation of a romantic relationship as actually showing that we’re quarantining together and almost giving the whole internet a show. But also, I still don’t understand why everything I do is newsworthy. How did I become a celebrity?”

Kara puts her tablet aside and pulls Lena into her lap. “I want to say it’s because of the good your company is doing, _has been_ doing, or your scientific advancements, or even the articles I’ve written gushing about you - but it’s probably because you look like _that._ ”

“Like what?”

“Like a literal goddess who has graced the Earth with her presence.”

“Says you, Supergirl.” Lena’s hands are in her hair at the nape of her neck again, and Kara can’t _think_ when she does that. She only has a single thought.

“I love you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too, darling.”

***

“Image inducers!” Kara shouts from the bedroom, and Lena stops her process of removing her make-up, looking up into the mirror to find her girlfriend standing in the door to the bathroom. Kara smiles when they make eye contact, and Lena almost forgets that she was about to ask a question. The box of hair dye in Kara’s hand brings her back.

“What about them?”

“There’s one in the new suit you and Brainy designed, right? That’s what puts the lipstick on?”

“Yes?”

“So, if you programmed my blonde hair into Supergirl’s image inducer, what’s to stop _Kara_ from dyeing the ends of her hair pink?” Kara asks, grinning as she holds up the box. Lena sighs, but even she can hear the affection in her voice when she replies.

“Nothing, I suppose,” she relents. She looks Kara over for a couple of seconds in the reflection. “You know, you’d actually look really cute with pink-tipped hair.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“Did you know I actually had purple hair for a while in high school?” she says, continuing to wipe the day from her face. Kara comes closer, slips her arms around Lena’s waist, and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“I didn’t. Are you saying you want to dye your hair, too?”

Lena tilts her head up to press a kiss to the underside of Kara’s jaw, and revels in the soft sigh she earns and the way Kara’s eyes flicker closed for a second.

“Do you think we’ll go viral again?”

***

They absolutely _do_ go viral again. Comments flood in at an astronomical pace.

_Oh em gee they MATCH now????? #CoupleGoals_

_Either of them could step on me and I would thank them._

_BRB buying pink hair dye!_

_Wow, some people really just look like that, huh?_

_This is why I’m gay._

_Uhm, can we talk about the TRANSITIONS??_

_Look at the way Kara looks at Lena SOMEONE HOLD ME_

_When Lena tells Kara she looks cute while twirling her hair UGH_

_Did anyone else see the way Kara MELTED when Lena touched her hair?? Just me? OK._

_The way Lena’s face scrunches up when Kara kisses her cheek I want that kind of love!!!_

“Aw, babe, you melt when I touch your hair? How embarrassing for you!” Lena laughs when Kara shows her the highlights.

“You already knew this, you use it to get me to do stuff all the time. But it’s okay, because I have my own secret weapon.”

“You do, huh?”

Kara steps into Lena’s space and gently cradles her face, softly running a thumb over her cheekbone. Lena leans into the contact, tilting her head up for a kiss as her eyes slip closed. Kara leans in but stops just short of connecting their lips.

“See, that one’s just not on the internet for everyone to see. Yet,” she whispers.

Any comeback Lena may have had is lost in Kara’s mouth.

***

A few weeks later, Kara uses that very trick to get Lena to finally cut a slit in her eyebrow. It backfires when the sight of Lena with a perfectly sculpted, arched eyebrow _with a slit in it_ becomes another one of Kara’s weaknesses.

(Most of the comments on _that_ video tell Kara not to worry, they’d all simp for Lena Luthor, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> If I could draw there would be art of the videos they made but alas I can only draw circuits :( Let me know what you thought! Comments make me smile :)
> 
> Here's hoping I'm actually back and this isn't a fluke! (Full time jobs are great because MONEY but also damn I am tired All The Time.)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @rosa-bi-az, come yell about Supercorp, Korrasami or anything else that's gay and good with me :)


End file.
